More Than Friends
by Franne
Summary: Link and Zelda are best friends, but Links always felt more, but he doesn't want Zelda to know. Modern Hyrule school. Zelink and a little bit of Shidna. The legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1: A chemical project

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic so it's probably not the best one you've read yet. And if my spelling is awful, I've got an excuse, I'm from Belgium so my native language isn't English but Dutch! Anyway I really hope you like this first chapter, and please leave a review! More chapters coming up!**

* * *

And when they kissed, Link knew that she was the one. He always knew. But the kiss was interrupted by a loud noise, coming from his alarm clock. Damn, Link thought. Just a dream. He could've known it. Like he would ever get the chance to kiss Zelda. She was his best friend and for the last couple of years he started to like her. Love her actually. But Zelda would never fall for a guy like him. He was just 'the friend'. "Friendzoned." Link sighed, as he was putting on his clothes and got ready for school. "Have fun at school!" he heard his mom yell at him when he closed the door. Luckily, he lived close to the school, only a five minute walk. He always got up late. And Zelda even gave him the nickname 'sleepyhead'.

When he reached school, he immediately saw Zelda. Her beautiful, azure blue eyes also saw him and she started waving. "Link! Over here!" she yelled.

"Morning" he greeted Zelda and their friends Sheik and Midna.

"Wow you're up early." Midna said, yawning.

"Yeah you are," Zelda said, "normally you don't even make the first bell signal!"

"If you speak from the devil," Sheik said, when the bell started to ring.

"Come on Link, we've got chemistry now!" Zelda said, as she pulled his hand and started running.

"They sure have," Sheik said as he winked to Midna.

"Good morning class." professor Owlan, their teacher chemistry and biology, said. "Today we will be working on a project that you will be doing in a group of two, so everybody form a pair please. You will find the assignment in your workbooks. Oh before I forget it, this has to be delivered to me by Friday. Good Luck"

"Hey Zel, you're working with me right?" Groose, a guy who bullied Link and had a huge crush on Zelda, asked flirty.

"It's Zelda for you, Groose. And actually, I was just asking Link if he would want to work with me. Right Link?" she asked him, with a begging look in her eyes.

"Uh yeah! She did!"

"Sorry Groose." Zelda said.

"Nah it's cool." the guy with the red pompadour said, walking away, with a clearly hurt ego.

"Thanks" Zelda whispered.

"That's ok. I was supposing we would be working together." Link said with a smile.

"Great!" Zelda said with a rather weird look in her eyes. She had this look more often last weeks. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "If I would have to make this task with Groose, I'd probably be distracted by his big pomadour." She said with a big smile, and they both burst out laughing. They worked on their project for the rest of the hour, still joking about Groose's hair and they weren't even half their assignment when the bell rang again. "Oh no! Today's already Thursday!" Zelda sighed. "Do you want to come over tonight to finish the project?"

"Yeah sure!" Link replied.

"Great!" Zelda said smiling.

The next lesson he had was Hylian, together with Sheik. Sheik was one of his best friend, but he could be really rude. "So, what are you going to do after school?" Sheik asked.

"I'm going to Zelda, we have to finish our chemistry project."

"So a homework date?" He asked with a wink.

"No Sheik, just a project."

"O come on! Like you aren't thinking of it as a date. It's clear you like her."

"I don't!" Link yelled.

"O yeah suuuuuure." Sheik said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't what?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing." He replied. Zelda could never know his true feelings for her.

The rest of the day he spent thinking about Zelda as usual, and about their afterschool appointment. By the end of the school day he was so nervous that he didn't even noticed that Sheik was talking to him for the past 2 minutes. "so I said that I never heard of a- Link! You aren't even listening are you? You got your head filled with Zelda?" He asked, with a big smile on his face.

"First in the morning you were looking at her with eyes filled with love, then at Hylian you denied the date thing, and now this! It is so obvious! And look who we have here! Hey Zelda, Midna." He said to the girls who just walked by.

"Hey Sheik!" Zelda said.

"Link, are you ready?"

"Yeah sure!" Link replied.

"Great! Let's go then. See you two tomorrow!" And they both said goodbye to their friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Beaten up

**Hello! Here's a new chapter for you guys! It's a little bit longer, and the end is a bit sad but I think it's pretty good. Thanks to DarkForestWolf for leaving the sweet review, and every one else who read chapter 1 and I reached 200 views! My heart is filled with rainbows. Please leave a review!**

* * *

"So we write down that and we're ready! Finally!" Zelda sighed. "It's only 6 p.m. so we are ahead on schedule! You can stay for a little longer if you want to." Zelda said, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"Yeah sure!" Link said. Zelda had that weird look again. An awkward silence fell, and right at that moment Zelda's mom came in and saved them.

"Are you staying for dinner Link?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks!" He replied.

"Great. Dinner's at 7 ok?"

"Ok mom!" Zelda said.

Link's phone vibrated, saying he had a message. It was from Sheik: "So, how is your date going? Already kissing? :)" Link putted his phone back and sighed.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Zelda asks.

"Oh, just Sheik. Nothing important."

"Speaking about Sheik, what do you think about him and Midna?" Zelda asked.

"What do you mean?" "Uh they clearly like each other! Are you blind?" She said with a big smile.

"I guess. Sheik's talking about her a lot recently."

"I knew it! They will be together in no time." They continued talking about Midna and Sheik until Zelda's mom called them for dinner.

"That was a great meal miss-"

"Oh please, call me Daphne Link, I've been telling you to call me like that for the past 16 years!" She said smiling.

"Ok, mi- Daphne." Link replied. "Uh, I guess I should go home, before mom starts worrying. Thanks for the dinner and that I could stay over."

"Oh Link, you're always welcome here!" Zelda's dad said.

"Thank you." Link said with a smile.

"Well, I see you tomorrow Zelda!"

"Yeah! Don't be late! Bye Link!"

"Bye!" He said, before closing the door. Why was it so hard to be in love with a girl who is also your best friend? Her family clearly liked him, because they all knew each other for so long. He sighed, and continued walking.

When he reached home, he went straight to bed, thinking about Zelda, like he always did when he went to bed.

"Everything alright sweetie?" His mom said when she came in.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh, ok because you went straight to bed, I thought something was wrong between you and Zelda."

"No everything is still alright. Still friends." He sighed.

"Ok, I believe you. You can talk to me about everything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, thanks mom. Goodnight."

His mom sighed. "Sleep tight Link."

The next morning he reached school and went straight to Zelda as usual. "Hey Link! I already gave our project to professor Owlan, and he said it looked really well!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, how was your little 'homework appointment'?" Midna asked, smiling to Sheik.

"Good, why?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if nothing happened or something."

"No it went really well, right Link?"

"Yeah it did!"

"Ok, just curious." Midna said. The bell rang and Zelda said

"We should be going to the aula. Headmaster Fi wanted everyone to go there. I wonder why." Zelda said, more to herself than to the rest of them.

"Good morning all, I called you all here to tell you that next Saturday, there will be a prom. So the boys can ask the girl from their dreams, and the girls can buy the most beautiful dresses. I indicate a big chance that you will all be present, and that you all are really excited. You can all go to your class now."

"Oh wow! A prom! I always dreamed of this! I will buy a pretty dress, and the perfect guy will ask me to be his date and-"

"Zel, calm down. Let's go, we've got Hyrule history now." Midna said, and they both left.

"So, you're going to ask Zelda right?" Sheik asked, when they were walking around.

Link ignored his question and said "You are asking Midna huh?"

"Hey, don't ignore me! And yeah, probably. She's pretty hot and cool and stuff. But seriously, you are asking Zelda, right?"

"I don't know…"

"Link! You like her! Admit it!" Sheik yelled.

"Shh! Ok ok, yes I do like her. Oh goddess, I love her ok?"

"I knew it." Sheik said, clearly self-satisfied.

"But how do you ask a girl, that's your best friend for ages, to go to prom with you? I don't even know if she likes me too!"

"I think she does, Link. She is always hanging around with you, and always talking to you and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah Link, what are you, blind?" Link sighed. That was the second time someon called him blind in two days.

"I'm just an idiot who loves his best friend. Nothing more."

"Oh come on Link don't be down! You just have to have the courage. Like me!"

"I know but how do I get that?"

"I don't know, pray to Farore or something? It will be fine Link. Just do it before someone else does. A lot of boys like her. I know that she'll say yes. I'm a Sheikah, we know everything!" Sheik said smiling.

"Yeah I guess." Link said, with a tiny smile.

A week had passed and it was already Thursday again. He had to ask it now or it would be too late. At lunch they sat at their regular spot, right under a big tree. "Did you heard that Fledge tried to ask Illia and that she just laughed and walked away? How rude!" Zelda said.

"Well why don't you go with Fledge if you think it's so silly for him?"

"No, I'm wa- Never mind. And I want a boy to ask me. Not the other way around."

"Yeah me to." Midna sighed.

"I'm normally not into this kind of stuff but it's kind of pathetic to go alone."

"Well, if you think that, why won't you go with me?" Sheik asked.

Midna's eyes became wider and she stuttered "W-What? You want to go w-with me?"

"Yeah you're pretty hot and you're awesome. So what do you say?"

"Eh, sure!" Midna said, blushing.

"Great! Do you want to come to my locker with me? I've got something for you." It was probably just a list so Link and Zelda would be alone.

"Sure! Bye Zelda! Bye Link!" Midna said happily.

"See Link! I told you!" Zelda giggled.

"Yeah you were right!" Come on Link. It's now or never. Please help me Farore, he prayed. "Eh Zelda, I-I wanted to ask you someth-"

"Hey Zel!" Groose screamed, pushing Link away.

"Hey! Don't push him! And it's Zelda!" Zelda yelled angry.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he wanted to ask me something!"

"Like what? O goddess! The little brat wants to ask you to be his date to the prom! Like he would ever had a single chance to go out with a girl like you! Pathetic!" Groose derided him.

"Hey go away and leave us alone!"

"Fine. But if you need someone to go to prom with and make everyone jealous, Groose's ready for ya." Groose said as he walked away.

"Goddess he is so annoying! Link? Are you alright?"

"I-I should be going. Bye."

"Wait! Link!" but he already left.

He hated Groose. He hated him so much. He finally had the courage and then. He suddenly saw him, whose hair was hard to miss and walked up to him, drived by anger. He yelled "Groose! Why are you always such a bully to me! I'm sick of it! Just leave me and Zelda alone or"

"Or what huh? You wanna fight? Sure but don't start crying if you lose."

"No I just want you to-" But Groose hit him in the stomach and Link couldn't breathe anymore. He fell on his knees and Groose kicked him again, this time in his face. He kept going until the bell rang but Link couldn't move anymore. No one would find him and he would just lay there forever. The only positive thing was that he didn't had to ask Zelda anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Link

**Hey guys! Wow almost 400 views :D Thank you soooo much! Special thanks to DarkForestWolf, Xenotize, Celestial Dragon and cardcaptorsakurafan824 for the sweet reviews! Lots of love for you guys and for every one who read, followed or added this story to favorite! Please leave a review, and if you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know. This is written from Zelda's POV, because Link is unconscious. Have fun!**

* * *

"Where's Link?" Sheik asked at the break.

"I don't know. He told me he wanted to tell me something and then Groose came and he pushed Link away and he was insulting Link because he thought that Link was planning on asking me out to the prom but I mean that's just ridiculous I mean-" Zelda stopped when she saw the look on Sheik's face. "What?"

"Link wanted to ask you out…"

"What?" Zelda said confused.

"What happened after Groose insulted him?" Midna asked.

"Uhm Groose ran away when I told him to and immediately Link ran after him… O no." Zelda ended whispering and Sheik and Midna saw the scared look in her eyes. Zelda ran away and Sheik and Midna chased after her.

"Wait Zelda where are you going?" Midna yelled.

"We have to find Link!" She yelled back.

They looked around the whole school but couldn't find a trace of Link. "Where could he be?" Zelda wailed.

"Wait. Midna, you go check our tree. Zelda, you go check around the garbage and I will check the sport terrains.

"Ok! Let's go!" Zelda ran to the big garbage bins.

"Link?" She yelled. She walked a little bit forward and looked behind a large bin. There he was. Laying on the ground. His body covered with bruises, blood and scratches. Zelda gasped and start screaming. "Link! Link! I found him! Quick! Oh please Link, wake up!" Thank goddess he was still breathing. His nose stood in an odd position, and Zelda could only think of the fact that it was broken. He had a black eye and his lips were covered with blood.

"Zelda? Where are you?" Midna yelled.

"Here! Come quickly! Oh dear Hylia wake up!"

"O no." Sheik said. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"Oh Link please weak up!" Zelda said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Zelda. He'll be ok." Midna appeased.

"There is the ambulance. I'll go lead them to here." Sheik said when he ran away."

"You'll be ok Link. Promise me." Zelda said, holding Link's hand when he was taken into the ambulance. "I'm coming with him." Zelda said to the doctor, who stepped in the ambulance.

"Ok. Go sit in the back."

"They are fixing his nose right now and they are checking on him for more injuries. But he'll be ok." A friendly nurse said to Zelda.

"Ok. Thank you." Zelda said.

"Zelda?" She heard Links mom say.

"Oh. Hi." Zelda said.

"Oh where is my boy?" She asked.

"He is being checked on injuries." Zelda said absently.

"O sweetie. You found him didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I thought he- I thought he was-" Zelda said, as she started crying.

"Oh sweetheart." Link's mother said, hugging Zelda.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. It's your son who is hurt."

"Oh Zelda. But you're his best friend! I think he will be more happy seeing you first when he wakes up than seeing me." She said, smiling to Zelda.

"Really?" She said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Zelda, you should know how much he talks about you! He looks so happy and lively when he talks about you. He considers you as his best friend for as long as you know each other."

Zelda's cheeks became red and she whispered "Wow. I'm so lucky with him." Zelda said smiling.

"There he is!" They followed him to his room and a doctor turned around.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ok. Well, your son is lucky, keeping in mind what he had been trough. He has a broken nose, a black eye, a bad cut in his lips, a lot of bruises and scratches and he had some trouble with breathing, but luckily that's gone."

"Oh goddess." Zelda and Link's mom gasped.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked Zelda.

"Well…" The doctor and Link's mom looked at her, waiting for her answer. "He was bullied by a guy from our school."

Link's mother gasped.

"I don't know it for sure but I think he did it. He could be the only one because everyone else likes Link."

"Why did he bully Link?" The doctor asked seriously.

"Well, he was always jealous of Link being friends with me. Several people said that he had a crush on me."

"Oh god. He never told me." Link's mom whispered.

"He didn't want you to worry." Zelda said with a tiny smile.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well I suppose you two wait until he awakes, which shouldn't take that long. I will call the police and ask them to pick up the bully. What's his name?"

"Groose." Zelda whispered.

"Ok. I will come back later to check on the boy.

"Zelda?" She heard Link whispering.

"Link? I'm here. It's ok. You're in the hospital." Zelda replied.

"Groose. He…"

"Shh it's ok. I know. The police will interrogate him. It's ok."

"Link sweetie? Hey, how do you feel?" His mom said.

"Dizzy. And my nose hurts. Actually my whole body hurts." He sighed.

"Well you have a broken nose and several small injuries. But you're ok." She soothed him. "I'll go see the doctor. I'll be right back. Ok sweetie?"

"Ok mom." He said when she kissed his forehead.

"I told your mom about Groose." Zelda said, looking towards the ground.

"What? Why?" Link asks, raising his voice.

"Because! Look what he did to you! What if I didn't found you?"

"But you did Zelda. And maybe you're right. At least Groose will get a punishment."

"He better gets one. Otherwise I'll beat him up." Zelda said smiling.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said, holding his hand.

"I'm glad you were the one that found me." Zelda's cheeks turned bright red.

"But ehm. What did you wanted to ask me? Right before Groose pushed you away?" Now Link cheeks turned red. Poor Link, she thought. She already knew it. But it was… weird. Of course she believed Sheik and Midna, but she had to hear it coming from his mouth.

"Ehh… I ehh… I wanted to ask you, i –if you wou –would want to go to the ehh prom with ehh… me…" He said stuttering, looking down.

"Link," she said, putting her hand on his cheek, "I would love to, silly." She said with a great smile on her face. His face brightened and he started smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes of course! But we might have a problem."

"What?"

"You are in the hospital and we both don't have the right clothes."

"Well, we could take care of the clothes easily."

"But then you're still in the hospital."

"Oh. Right."

Link's mom and the doctor came in. "Ah, how do you feel, Link?"

"Great! Eh, I- we, wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, ask me."

"Well, tomorrow our school holds a prom, and me and Zelda would wonder if I could go."

"No way!" His mom yelled. "You just got beaten up! You are staying right here until you are fully recovered."

"What?! But mom! I'm feeling great! Really!"

"No young man, you're staying here."

"Doctor! Tell her that I can go! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your mother is right."

"But I'm feeling go-"

"But, I think we can make an exception." He winked at Link. "You're nose is healing and your minor injuries are recovering. You have a strong body, and I'll give you 2 red potions to make sure you'll recover quickly. Tomorrow morning you can go home IF you feel good enough." The doctor said and he left.

"Great!" Link smiled to Zelda.

"I guess I should listen to the doctor. He'll know what's good for you. Well I guess I should go home. Do you want a lift honey?" Link's mom said to Zelda.

"I would love to. Thank you." Zelda replied.

"Well, I'll come pick you up tomorrow sweetie. Sleep tight." She said, and kissed him on his forehead. She walked to the door and turned around. "Zelda?"

"I'll be right with you! I just want to say goodbye." She smiled to Link. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Link." She said.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Well, goodbye." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Bye." He replied.

Goddess I love him. Zelda thought, while she was laying in bed. Maybe tomorrow he'll k-. Don't Zelda, she thought by herself. Don't. Maybe you'll get hurt. But it was Link… He would never hurt her. No matter if he would love her back or not. She was satisfied with this statement, and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is coming up really soon. I'm just not sure in which direction I should go. Please send me suggestions if you got any. Thanks, review and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Hello! O god! This story almost reached 500 views! Yay :D Thank you to DarkForestWolf and pokefan366, for reviewing my story! Also thank you to amwick, cardcaptorsakurafan824, Ninja Nemo and Xenotize for favoriting and following my story, and thank you to Cerberuswolf and pokefan366 for also following my story. This is written back from Link's POV, so have fun! Also this is a short one, because I'm still not sure what to do with the last chapter. Suggestions are very welcome. Please leave a review.**

* * *

He still couldn't believe it. At first he thought it was just one of his many dreams but no. Today he was taking Zelda, as his date, to the prom. He couldn't believe that such a wonderful, nice, pretty and lovely girl would want to go with him. Link. And today, he would tell her. Everything. His feelings for her. He had to. He felt like only today, he had enough courage to tell her. Tell her that he loved her. He was already nervous, and the prom didn't even started in 4 hours. He was still at the hospital, waiting for his mom to pick him up.

"So Link, are you sure you are feeling good enough to go home?" The doctor asked.

"Yes! I'm still a little bit bruised, and my nose hurts a bit, but I'm perfectly fine!" He said, smiling.

"Ok. Does the girl has anything to do with the fact that you're feeling so well?" The doctor said, winking.

Link started blushing and replied "Well… Yeah actually. She does." He said.

"Well good luck than. Looks like your mother is here." Link turned himself and saw his mom.

"Hi sweetie! Are you feeling ok? You can stay here if you want to! I mean, if you are sti-"

"Mom! I'm fine! Zelda will look after me. She will."

"Ok then. Let's go home."

When they arrived home, he saw a brand new black tuxedo, laying on the kitchen table. "What's this?" Link asked confused.

"This is for you! For the prom!"

"Oh! Yeah. Wow thanks mom!" He said, giving her a hug.

"That's ok sweetie. Now go change your clothes, you have to pick up Zelda, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah right! I'll go then."

In his room he got a text from Sheik: "How are you feeling bro? Are you coming to the prom? WITH Zelda?" Link smiled and shook his head. He replied: "Feeling good. And yes." He putted his phone down and started putting his tuxedo on.

"Oh boy, you look so handsome! Just like your dad." His mom said, and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, It's ok mom." Link said, trying to cheer her up. His dad was dead for almost 4 years now. And making his mom thinking about him made him feel sorry.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now, you don't want to make a girl wait, so hurry up or you'll be late!" She said to him.

"Ok! I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok. Have fun." Link walked to the door when she yelled "Oh and Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck!" She said, winking at him.

His cheeks became red, and he quickly go to his car. Ok Link. You can do this. It's just a prom. With the girl you love as date. Nothing can go wrong. Please help me once again Farore, he prayed.

When he arrived at Zelda's house, he got out of his car and rang the doorbell. I'm not nervous, he said to himself. The door opened and Zelda's mom and dad appeared.

"Hello Link." she said.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'll call Zelda." She said and she walked to the stairs. "Zellie, honey? He's here!" She yelled.

"Ok! I'm coming!" He heard Zelda yell. Oh goddess, I am nervous! He thought when he heard her voice. Calm down Link. You can do this. Come on.

And there she was. Coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Stunning. Perfect. There just wasn't a right word to describe how she looked. Her long, golden hair, was hanging loose. It looked so much like her normal hair. But there was just something about it that made it feel different. Her long white dress was simple, but beautiful, and it had a special accent in the collar. Her lilac heels were not too high, so she was still smaller than him. She had a little bit of make-up on her face, but not too much, so it still looked natural. She looked perfect.

"Hi." She said, her cheeks bright red.

It took a while for Link to find his voice back so he just mumbled "Wow. Beautiful."

Zelda started blushing even harder, and she said "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself!"

"So. Shall we?" He asked.

"Wait! First I need to take a picture!" Zelda's mom yelled.

"Mom!" Zelda said, embarrassed by the behavior of her mom.

"It's ok!" Link assured her.

"Smile!" Zelda's mom yelled and she took a picture.

"Beautiful! Ok! You are free to go! Have fun honey!"

"Bye!" Zelda yelled and she got outside.

"Keep a good eye on her, Link." Her father said.

"I will. I promise." Link replied.

"Have fun!" Her mom yelled and Link also got out.

When they sat down in Link's car, an awkward silence fell. O no. Not a silence. Say something! "Eh, this is kind of weird." He smiled at her. "Yeah. But I'm glad you asked me. Thanks Link. This is going to be the best night of our lives." She said, with a big smile. "I hope it will." Link whispered as he started the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5: The prom

**Hello everybody! Here it is, the final chapter you've al been waiting for... The prom! Yaay :) I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. This story had almost 700 views! Yowzah! I've had a blast writing this and 'guest', this was my first fanfic, but I'll try to do it in my next story! I've got tons of ideas for new stories! Check my profile page to see my ideas (vote!) and stories I liked. I hope you like this final chapter, it's pretty fluffy, but I like fluff :) Please review.**

* * *

When they arrived at school, Link opened the car door for Zelda and took her hand. Zelda's cheeks turned red and she said "Thank you, Link, you're such a gentlemen." Link smiled at her, his cheeks also red.

"Link!" They heard Sheik yell, running towards them.

"Hey Sheik, Midna." Link said.

"So how are you?" Midna asked.

"My nose is broken, got a black eye and I got a few bruises and scratches but I'm feeling perfectly fine. Thanks." Link said, smiling.

"I love your dress!" Zelda said to Midna, who was wearing a short, black dress, with blue accents on it.

"Thanks! Your dress looks beautiful too! And your hair! You look like a goddess!"

And when the girls continued talking about dresses and hair, Sheik whispered to Link "Wow, you asked her. That sure took you a long time."

He smiled and winked. "I was going to, but Groose had to interrupt me!" Link replied.

"Ok that's true. But between me and Midna everything is going really well." Sheik said, smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Midna asked.

"Oh, nothing babe." Sheik said, laying his arm around Minda's waist. Why is it so easy for him? Link asked himself.

When they were walking towards the big hall, were the prom was held, several people already asked how Link was doing, and that Groose was such a jerk. And when they arrived, people started staring at him and whispering to each other. Pipit, a classmate of Link, came towards them and said "Link! I'm glad you are doing fine. Groose got expelled and he has to go in therapy for bullying people!"

"Really? That's great!" Zelda said, smiling to Link.

"Yes it is. Well if you all would excuse me, Karane is waiting for me." Pipit said, and he walked back to his girlfriend.

"I'm glad Groose will never bully you again, Link."

"Yeah me to, Zelda." Link replied.

"So, let's go dancing!" Midna yelled, pulling Sheik towards the dance floor.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot that we had to dance!" Link said.

"Well of course silly! It's a prom!" She said, laughing.

They walked towards the dance floor, where Sheik and Midna were already standing, and they all started dancing together. Link was glad Zelda was such a good dancer, because he was just awful. After awhile they both became thirsty and lost Midna and Sheik.

"Where are they?" Zelda asked.

"I have no idea. Do we want to know?" He said smiling to her. Zelda giggled.

"Possibly not. Let's split up. You go look for Midna and Sheik and I'll get us some punch!" Zelda said.

"Ok!" Link said and he walked away.

When he returned to the spot they were supposed to meet, he noticed Zelda hadn't returned yet. Strange, the table the punch bowl was standing on was really close.

He went looking for her and suddenly he heard Zelda scream "What are you doing here! You aren't a student here anymore! I know what you've done to Link! Go away!"

"Zelda!" Link heard himself scream. He saw Groose, standing in front of Zelda and screamed "Get away from her!"

"What do you want to do huh?! Get another black eye?" Groose yelled at him. He punched Link in his stomach again and Link gasped for air.

"Link! No! Stop it!" He heard Zelda yell. Zelda. He had to protect her. He got up and hit Groose right in his face. Groose looked surprised, but he quickly recovered and hit Link as well.

"You stay away from my friend!" He heard Sheik yell as he kicked Groose in the balls. Several policemen came in and they took Groose and carried him away.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." The chief said to Link. "We'll make sure he never gets in your way anymore." He said and walked away.

"Oh Link are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said. "Just another bruise, nothing bad."

"Ok." Zelda said.

"Thanks man." Link said to Sheik.

"No problem." He replied.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Hyrule High School prom! Although there already occurred a pitiful incident, I am sure that you all will have a great night. But, now the moment that all the girls have been waiting for, the announcement of the prom queen and king!" Headmaster Fi said, and almost every girl started screaming. "You all voted and we have chosen the winners."

"Did you vote?" Zelda whispered.

"No. You?"

"Yeah. I did." She said, blushing a little bit.

"And now, I present you, the prom queen and king,… Zelda and Link!"

Everyone started cheering but Link could only yell "What?!"

"Come on Link! We have to go to the front!" Zelda said, and she got no response so she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front.

Headmaster Fi put a tiara on Zelda's head, and a crown on Link's.

"Congratulations to our new prom queen and king! Give it up for Zelda and Link! You two now have to do the opening slow dance." Miss Fi said.

"What?! But I can't dance!" Link said.

"Yes you can. Just put your hands around my waist." Zelda said, blushing.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She said. She put her arms around his neck and they started making small cirkles.

"You see? It's not that hard." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. You were right. I should've believe you." He said. More couples started slow dancing, including Sheik and Midna, whose mouths were glued together.

"Wow. They are going for it!" Link whispered in Zelda's ear.

"Link!" Zelda giggled.

"You know, this feels good." Zelda whispered, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Her head fit in perfectly.

Link felt his cheeks turn bright red and he asked "What do you mean?"

"You know just you and me. And a lot of other people." She said and Link laughed. "I also want to say thank you for saving me from Groose."

"Hey, I couldn't just let Groose thinking you were a price or something!" He whispered. "Let's go outside, I want to take some fresh air." Link said to her.

"Ok." She said and they walked towards the door.

When they were outside they sat down on a bench. Zelda shivered and Link asked "Are you cold? Do you want to have my jacket?"

"No no, I'm fine." She said but Link already took off his jacket and gave it to Zelda.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm so glad you asked me Link." Zelda said. "This was, despite the incident with Groose, the best night ever. I will always remember this." She said looking at him, her cheeks bright pink.

"Me too." He said. "Hey Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something." He said.

"Sure, go ahead." She said.

"Well, you see, I've been wanting to tell you this for a really long time now, and, you know, we know each other for such a long time now, and,… I… I want to be more than friends." He said, looking down, with red cheeks.

"Oh Link." Zelda said.

He knew it. He knew she would never feel the same way.

"You have no clue for how long I've been wanting to hear you say that." She said.

Huh? "Really?" He asked.

"Of course, you silly! When you were trying to ask me to the prom, the only thing I could think was finally!" She said, with a big smile on her face.

He smiled back and put his hand on her cheek, slightly moving closer to her, until their lips touched. They continued kissing until Zelda pulled away.

"I love you Link."

"I love you to Zelda."


End file.
